WhiteOut
by Dark Nerd
Summary: Based on a creepypasta. But only usage of certain characters, though. A curiosity has arisen. Millions are being killed but is the government ot blame? I seem to think so. But am I strong enough to stop whatever the menace is?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1:  
There were many news reports from all the Kanto region, stating that a vicous pokemon and it's trainer were killing everything in sight. In precaution, the military had fenced up all of Kanto, minus Cinnibar to Fuschia, and were evactuating as many people as possible. Me being my second-guessing self, I thought the government were experimenting there. So I went to the least guarded fence, the fence right outside of Cinnibar. Oddly, it had no guards. So I snuck over the fence, and immediately saw that they had built a huge dam there. This only hieghtened my suspicions. So I began climbing over, no easy feat, since I'm not exactly the 'picture of health' and it was also greased, which also heightened my suspicions. However, after well over an hour, I made it to the top. However, what I saw, it was horrible. My stomach turned inside out. I barfed all over. My own barf almost knocked me down. I sickly rubbed my eyes (not a good idea, seeing as my hands were covered in vomit). It didn't go away. It was gruesome. All of the water, even Pallet Town, was stained blood red and covered with organs and mutilated bodies, both human and pokemon... I managed to take out my Salamence and flew over all the gruesome crap below me. This gore continued onto Viridian, Pewter, and Cerulean. However it was right outside of Cerulean where I saw a trainer with what appeared to be a ghost from Laveder Tower, just bloodier, attack and kill a Junior Trainer and a soldier. It was then that I realized, I was wrong; the government wasn't lieing. I quickly flew to Lavender Town to see if anyone was there. No one. Good. I prepared myself for that thing. Seeing as it wasn't a regular Pokemon, I deposited all my Pokemon, and took out my Imps, brass knuckles made of imp metal, which can hit ghosts. I wasn't about to let this guy continue... -Suddenly, it came. It was more gruesome than I thought it was. It have multiple clumps of blood. Think of a teenager's face going through puberity with an unnatural amount of pimples. Now imagine those pimples filled with blood, souls, intestines, head, limbs, so on... Its mouth was also horrifying. It seemed to be a stream of blood, check that, an ocean of blood falling fom it. It wasn't until I saw it's eyes... They too were overfilled with blood and it was pouring into it's mouth. I tried to repress another barf and failed. The trainer immediately saw me and calmly said "Curse. " I jumped, as his Pokemon flew towards me, growing bigger... and darker... and stronger... Suddenly, I remembered I had my Imps on, so I raised my fist, and punched it right in the face. Blood splattered everywhere. I saw, it wasn't its own blood... I know because among the blood amidst the floor was a decapited Pikachu. I barfed again. I tried to shrug it off and ran for the creature. Big mistake. With a swift uppercut, it sent me flying. I crashed into the Lavender Tower's 3rd floor. I tried to get to the bottom when I heard the faint words: "Curse." I braced myself for the tower to be attacked, crushed, and fall. But it didn't. Instead I saw a giant white hand. It was... WhiteHand. I knew that creature well. It was the guardian of the tower. I assumed it fictional. Until now. It suddenly flew through the wall outside. I raced down the stairs to see what was happening outside...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2:  
The fight had begun. The creature, Curse, as I began to call it in my mind, had upset the Lavender Tower, and WhiteHand was NOT about to let it walk away. Neither was I we ran towards it and it claws its face. I grapped its claws. Together we began to punch it back to each other, like a game of catch. Then, something happened. Purple began to bleed from it. Not red, but purple. Is its blood purple? I hoped so. But, to my dismay, as I stared in awe, the trainer simply said, "Watergun." As I was thinking what the fuck, it suddenly came to me; this creature, Curse, was a breed of Missingno. I expected to be blasted in the face, but I wasn't. It took me a while to realized it had sprayed my Imps. The were suddenly covered in rust. I could now do nothing to it. I ran for shelter and began to try to polish off the rust as WhiteHand fought vicously. It appeared that Whitehand was winning, until I saw... Curse clawed its eye. Things began to spiral downward for WhiteHand, as it was being clawed repeatedly. I began to polish with more fury. Suddenly, I noted a slight glimmer on one of my Imps. I ran towards Curse as it was distracted beating the shit out of WhiteHand. It turned, and it punched that little bitch with all my might in the face. That lil' fag went flying. I raced to WhiteHand, and took out a full restore. It wouldn't work, so I went to the Pokemon Center to see if it would work. almost as soon as I got to the empty counter, Curse crashed through the door and clawed me to the wall and began attacking WhiteHand, giving it serious injuries. I tried to get up, but I began to hear noise. It wasn't the trainer. It sounded like an army of ghosts. I should know. Two of then were in front of me. Suddenly, a shit-load of ghosts crashed through, grabbed Curse, pulled it out, and began pummeling. This gave me time to heal WhiteHand. However- Curse crashed through again, so I gave it a sudden punch. My Imps became covered in blood and now were rusted inside out. I threw them off, but then I saw something... A big purple splotch on the wall, and Curse had a huge bump on his forehead, not to mention a piece of metal. Imp metal. I had lucked out, the Pokemon Center had imp metal, I ran, grabbed the piece of metal, stabbed in the eye, pulled it out again, and cut a hole through the wall. The imp metal belonged to a piped which I began cutting out. I managed to pull it out and smash that fucking bastard in the face as it flew towards me. Suddenly, its eyes glew with an uneartly passion... It flew towards me as its right claw grew bigger, darker, faster, stronger, even more so then when I first saw it. I lifted my pipe, only to have it chopped into bite-sized pieces. That bastard left me defensless. Suddenly, a giant, white, decayed, and bloody hand flew through the air and smashed Curse, I quickly took the little pieces, and began repeatedly stabbing the bitch in its face, eyes mouth, anywhere I could. Suddenly it gave a cough, purple flew everywhere, and it faded into nothingness. We had won. Then WhiteHand made a motion towards one of my empty pokeballs and tapped its head. I threw a pokeball and almost instantly caught it. I took it out, and suddenly a chill went down both our spines, at the same time. We ran out and began searching... the trainer had made a quick retreat. We knew things weren't going to get better anytime soon... We still had an enemy to kill. And who knows, he could have hundreds of those... things. We started running to Fuschia...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3:  
We flew to Fucshia, fearing the worst. We were right to fear. We had gotten there too late. The once heavily guarded fence was now broken and twisted, like the hundreds of bodies around it. Fucshia, itself, was Far worse. Bodies were littered evrywhere. This place was worse than the way we left Lavender. I barfed again. As I was trying to clean myself up, WhiteHand began searching. It showed me that all of the bodies were missing their skulls. But why...? I had no time to think. We flew to Cinnibar. But there was nothing. No blood, gore, Pokemon, or people. It was literally empty. Suddenly, a body flew through the air from Seafoam Island, which we flew OVER. I soon realized whom this man was; the old man who always forgets his coffe, who shows young trainers how to catch Pokemon, but most importantly, who knows the secrect of Missingno. He was always supposed to have government protcetion, but after seeing that soldier slaughter near Cerulean, having military protection would be almost worthless. Nothing could've saved. Not even we. He was now dead. The question was, why did he come from Seafoam Islands? As I was pondering the possiblities, WhiteHand suddenly tensed up, as if ready for battle. Then, I saw why. A gaint shadow was going across the water, blood dripping from way above it, along with the occasional organ. Then, it swooped down. We had no time to react; Curse came, with his rider on his back. The crash was inevitable. My puking was also inevitable, as we crashed and landed next to the mutilated body of the old man. As the four of us got up, the trainer cursed at us, calling us stupid ass bitchy hoes and such. The first time he said anything other than an attack. However the next thing he did was more peculiar; instead of attacking us, he said"Fly. Viridian." His Curse lifted him onto his back, and flew away to the north. That was when I realized why the old man was there. While we were battling the first Curse, the trainer must have sent out another and flew to Virdian. To make sure he wouldn't be found, he flew to Seafoam Island. After he got all the information he needed, he must have brutally murdered the man. Luckily, being the pokemon freak I was, I also knew the trick. Fly to Viridian, then fly to Cinnibar, and Missingno would appear. Within minutes, he retuerned. He turned to face me, was about to say "Curse" again, but was cut off. A giant shadow had arisen. It was in the shape of a messed up L, and I began to notice that the dimesions were twisting. The trainer let out a manical laugh, saying, "Finally! The all powerful 'M has arisen! Now, it will end all miserable life on this pathetic planet! All because of me!" then proceded to laugh manically again. There were few moments to react before…

I usually don't ever add a little comment at the bottom, but I will this time. Sorry for it not being submitted, it was done on Wednesday, but I've been very busy… Anyways, I did some research and found out my story is based on another story, which is based on another story, based on a hack, based on creepypasta, based on a hack. Weird how things work? Anyway, I wanted to ask: How bout you readers review this? It gets boring without feedback. Get enough reviews, at least 3, and you'll see a sequel. It's mostly planned as well… Bwahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4:

The dimesions twisted brutally. I felt a sharp pain and screamed. I guess being in a dimesion rip hurts, seeing as I wasn't the only one to scream in pain. That bastard of a trainer was howling in pain. I couldn't help but smirk while watching his pain, despite my own. It just seemed fair. However, my enjoyment ended when I saw where we were. We were… nowhere. Literally. There was nothing but… nothing. Everything was white, the only other things were us, WhiteHand, a Curse, the trainer, me, and a mysterious shadow. It was a big one, in the shape of a weird L. I turned and saw it… it was Missingno., that no one but those who've seen it know about. At first I was releived, this was just a regular Missingno., and I knew a lot about Missingno. I knew it was level 125, and I knew its possible moves. However, I also knew it came in many breeds. One of those was 'M. I mentally checked through my knowledge, and suddenly remembered a warning. Never, in your lifetime, or even after, encounter it. The mere sight of this creature was said to kill. I now knew different. The fact that remained, however, was that all who've seen it have never returned. I knew this was going to be difficult, but then something happened that made me lose almost all hope. I saw that while I was thinking, WhiteHand was ridcously frightened. I knew why. Or at least, I thought I did. When I saw the trainer, I saw something almost as, if not more, horrifying than 'M. The trainer. He was now up, but he was throwing pokeballs like crazy, from his belt, pockets, hat, backpack, and the floor. I saw it. He had millions of Curses. We were powerless. I knew we had to do _SOMETHING_, but what? Suddenly, we lost all time we had to think. He commanded, "Curse." Even WhiteHand's ability to block a curse attack would've been rendered useless against a curse attack of mass. Then one of the curses appeared in front of us. My first instinct was to punch, which, if it wasn't an instinct, I wouldn't have punched. But to my surprise, it hit. Also to my surprise, it barfed out red blood, skulls, organs, and such, then exploded. I barfed again. Suddenly, I came to this revilation. Curse was almost powerless here! Things began to look bright for us, until… we remembered. We had well over a million Curses to kill! We began fighting, and I noticed something. WhiteHand was also affected! I quickly withdrew him to make sure he wouldn't die, he did have someplace to protect, the Lavender Tower. Things were going pretty good right now, until 'M finally moved. Attacked to be precise. A sudden burst of energy emitted from it, sending everyone flying back, and exploding all the Curses, releasing blood and gore everywhere. I was glad I had withdrawn WhiteHand. After getting up, I saw the trainer was now unconsious. I charged at 'M, but before my punch could connect, there was a blinding flash-


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5:  
When I awoke, I was in horrible pain. Apparently, the three of us, WhiteHand, that bastard trainer, and I, were in a completely new place. It was a luscious green paradise with a large lake and waterfall, along with several palm trees. I wondered, 'What the fuck just happened?' I turned and saw that 1, I was an almost immovable, bloody mess on the floor, but alive, 2, my pokeballs were all broken in pieces, 3, WhiteHand was on the floor as well, but unconscious, and 4, that bastard trainer was also a mess, but he was unconscious as well. As I was trying to piece together the fuck just happened, the water turned red. Then a shadow rose from the lake. As I saw more of it, the light shined, revealing it was covered in blood. It shook its bloody body, causing blood to go flying around. What I didn't expect was for it to also have organs and that organs would spatter on me. That was when I saw its true form. It appeared to be a giant, half-dead, half-alive, rotting, bloody, gory, Cubone. But this shit was 23 feet fucking tall! I lied there on the floor, staring in fear. Suddenly, it becomes a black silhouette again. Slowly, its color began to reappear, but from bottom to top, and its head appeared to grow larger as the color returned. When only its head was blackened, color shot back to its head and a huge black ball was fired straight at us. It struck the three of us, sending us flying into the lake. It flew up into the sky, and it flung its giant bone, with meat still on it, to the waterfall's top. It landed perfectly, but was soon blasted downward straight to us. I managed to muster enough energy to get up. The bone, lucky, missed, but blasted us with water. Suddenly, WhiteHand awoke. It shot up, and shook the water off it's body. It began turning around, also panicking about our location. As it was looking around, I noticed the giant bone was gone... It had teleported back to the Cubone's hand! It flung it straight at us, so I ran, jumped, grabbed WhiteHand, and barely dodged the bone. I turned back and saw that the bone landed atop the bastard trainer's leg. He was also awake, presumably from the impact of the bone, and screaming in pain. Then, the bone slowly dissolved. It then slowly reappeared in the beast's hand again. This time the behemoth ran at us, ready to crush us with it's bone. I readied my hands into fist to see if I could shatter that bone, completely forgetting that my bones were shattered. Luckily, WhiteHand didn't, and was able to save me in time. The two of us regrouped to the bastard trainer. He was still in horrible pain when we tried to speak with him, and were almost hit by the bone, which missed and was now stuck in the ground, with the Cubone trying to pluck it out, proving it wasn't clever enough to let it teleport back to his hand. Since that bastard wouldn't respond, I kicked him in his injured leg. He hollered in pain, and then turned to us. Suddenly, a giant shadow appeared behind us. Me and WhiteHand jumped out of the way, but the trainer didn't. I never saw his body when the bone rose, though...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6:  
That was it. It was just me and WhiteHand against that goddamned giant zombie Cubone MissingNo. Shit. More like just WhiteHand, since all my bones were shattered. So I obviously was in horrible pain from the jump and had to crawl my way to a tree to lie on while trying to help WhiteHand. Needless to say, the minute WhiteHand started fighting; its ass was being handed. That fucking bone had to be destroyed! But how? Suddenly, an idea rushed to my head. I told WhiteHand to fly away, so the zombie Cubone would throw the bone. It did, and WhiteHand dodged it. I then told WhiteHand to, as quickly as possible, get in the beast's hand. It did, and when the bone reappeared, WhiteHand broke it from the inside out. Now the zombie behemoth was raging. It grabbed WhiteHand and repeatedly head butted it with its bloody skull. All those happened while I was unable to do anything... Was WhiteHand going to last my longer? I doubted. So I did what I had to do; I rushed up to the zombie and Bit his foot. It was utterly disgusting, and I barfed like hell immediately after. Surprisingly, it screamed in pain, and my plan succeeded! WhiteHand was able to get time to recover! Unfortunately, I didn't think about what to do when I succeeded in distracting it. I was suddenly slammed by its rotting tail, and smashed on a tree, falling onto a rock. Needless to say, it hurt like a motherfucker. It started running towards me when... everything blacked out. I was conscience, but everything was black... I couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, I was able to see again. Turned out WhiteHand used some weird move on me to save and heal me. Now I was ready for some action! However, WhiteHand wasn't, so I told it to take a break and let me handle this menace. Dear god, I must stop underestimating my foes. Even though I was in excellent fighting condition, it was still beating the crap outta me. So, I began to climb it, to see if I could get to the eyes and blind the zombie. But things went A little different than planned. I was able to climb the zombie, although with much, much difficultly. Things went... odd when I saw its eyes. It had none. Just blood. I stood there, paralyzed, forgetting that I was ON TOP of it! It shook it's head, knocking me off. But I didn't go down alone. No, I grabbed the nearest thing. The skull. I still fell, but so did the skull, revealing a baby Kangaskhan. My thoughts: What the fuck? Am I high right now? How many fingers do I got up? Ect. Soon, it became apparent. It was fucking pissed off. It ran straight at me, yelling and roaring. I couldn't do anything. I was paralyzed with. So I just stood there, waiting. Suddenly WhiteHand was able to jump and pull me out in time. As the undead menace roared, now clearly furious, it stomped the ground once, with both feet, creating cracks in the ground below it. The ground then shook as the cracks grew over a larger portion of the ground. Then, the ground burst up, and we sky darkened. It was revealed to be no luscious paradise, but a graveyard. We stood there, perplexed, when it roared again, and the ground shook, again. However, this time, things began to crawl out of the ground... Big things... every single thing that that bastard Trainer had killed, had come back, now as a zombie, seeking revenge on the things that were most like their murderer. That would be me and WhiteHand. Holy. Mother. Fucking. Shit. Well, my immediate reaction was to grab and toss a tombstone, which surprisingly killed a shitload of zombies, until a zombie Machamp came, grabbed it with one hand, and smashed it brutally. It then ran straight at me, so I side-stepped. This was a stupid brute, no problem. Especially since he killed anything in his path, so he was very helpful. As 'Zombone' saw, it grew more and more enraged, slowing enlarging with anger. Eventually, the fucking Machamp zombie was blown up by a zombie voltorb. After that, only 50~ish zombies remained, along with me, WhiteHand, and Zombone. It suddenly grew blood red, and exploded blood everywhere. I thought we had finally won, until I saw... underneath the blood was...


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7~

A giant, deformed, undead... Kangaskhan. Shit. Now what? I was completely and utterly terrified, I didn't even move when it rushed at me, jumped and was about to crush me. Luckily WhiteHand saved me. Again. As soon as it saved me, I regained control. I decided, I'll either win this fight or die trying. I ran up, jumped, and smacked the zombie bitch right in the head. That was also when I learned it had a fucking hard head. As I fell back down, clutching my bleeding hand, that undead slut bitch-slapped me down hard. When I crashed down, I temporarily lost conscience. When I awoke, I was surprised to have awoken at all. WhiteHand had saved my life, AGAIN. I owe that little guy my life. It was fighting back at the undead nightmare, who was now larger, stronger, and heftier than before. It seemed WhiteHand was done for. I then did one of the riskiest maneuvers I know. I planted my feet firmly into the ground, transferred all my strength to ONE fist, and lunged right at the zombie, who exploded in a large blast, which sent me and WhiteHand flying back. Skin and organs were lying on the floor everywhere. I slowly got up, trembling, and chuckling. Finally. This was over. All over. We did it. It was dead! As we celebrated our 'victory,' something was rising. Shit. Fuck. Fucking shit! I thought we killed it! Fu- shit. It's... a fucken skeletal Kangaskhan! Shitshitshitshittyshitshit! How the fuck do we kill this! Well, we weren't going down unless we were fighting. And we rushed at it, it merely glew and blew us away, without moving. Holy shit. Then its hands glew, and spikes were sent flying towards us. We managed to dodge, but - they weren't actually spikes. They were spines. Of the zombies. Luckily, that meant it had limited ammo. Unfortunatly, it was limited, but to a number I can't even COUNT to. Our only option was to find some way to kill it. So I grabbed a spine and threw it towards the skeleton whilst it was glowing. The spine erupted into pieces mid-air, as a giant beam was sent to me. I dodged, but it followed me. While running, I suddenly realized. What if the beam could damage it? So I turned and ran straight to the skeleton, with the beam not far behind. WhiteHand started charging some sort of attack. I jumped right onto the beast. It started glowing, so I didn't have enough time. I climbed as fast as I could. Suddenly time slowed. I climbed, with the beam now coming at me. I managed to climb into the skull, just in time. The beam, WhiteHand's full power attack, and it' attack all collided with it at once. That was when I heard its cry of pain. Which caused me much, much pain, since I was inside its head. Suddenly, I started falling. The skull shattered on collision with the ground. The scenery changed. We were back in Cinnabar. It was just me and WhiteHand. We did it this time. For real. We- we- we- killed it. Or so we thought. Again. This time, it came in the form we saw it first. We turned, only to be blown back. I was knocked unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8, WhiteHand's Fight

Ch.8: Semi-Final Chapter

The trainer was now unconscience. It was just me against this- this- this thing. It just wouldn't die. Damn, this fucker. I should be back in my tower, protecting it! Still, best kill it here before it can recover from our beating. That is, if it didn't already. Fuck this. I charged my attack again, but this time, I was blasted by a- watergun? A weak one, too. But just enough to make me have to charge all over. But it wouldn't let me. Finally, I said fuck it, and slashed it! It fell back, but then started glowing. I took this as my chance to charge. When I unleashed my attack, so did it. But it's was stronger. It crashed into me, but also took damage from my attack. Alot, too. I slashed, it smashed. Slash, smash, slash, smash. Over and over. No one was winning. Suddenly, it crashed into me at full speed. I went flying back, in horrible pain. It took me awhile to get off the floor. When I did, it 'slapped' me back down. I was getting pissed. Time to get real. It rushed at me, only to have me jump and smash it down. Ha, the thing was an idiot. Then it came up, so I moved to the side, and smacked it! It suddenly started glowing red this time, and lights started flashing from within it. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! Please don't let the fucker transform. I've spent too long away from the tower! I ran, charging my fist enough energy to destroy almost everything. I was about to punch when I felt something hard, painful, and fast smash into me, causing my blood to go flying everywhere. Fuck! How the fuck am I going to fucking kill this fucker so I can fucking get back to my fucking awesome fucking tower as fucking fast as fucking possible! Then, I got an idea. It was flawless! Now, if I could just dodge it's attacks for a while more. Wait... it's not moving? Conscience, but can't move? Now's my chance! Time to kick it's ASS! I started firing some of my special attacks repeatedly, like machine guns, until I couldn't use them anymore. Call that overkill? Then you're a stupid dumbass who obviously thought that the fight was over. Which, surprisingly, it wasn't. The thing started pulsating and flashing wildly, until it lit up in flames, and turned into a... bird-ish thing? It lit up again, and stood still. I charged an attack to it, but then it ran at me! I barely had time to dodge! It lit up again, so I decided to just slash, not charge. I did, but was then blown back by it's immensly powerful attack. I scraped myself off the ground, and prepared my final attack, as did it. Our attacks collided at the same time, in a large explosion. I was blown back, near where the train- wait. He's not here? Where'd he go? I decided he probably went to go do some plan, so I tried looking to see if I killed tha- fuck. fuck. FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! It's still goddammned alive? Granted, so am I, technically, but still! I tried to move, but couldn't. I was stuck there, lying helplessly on the floor, as it was got up, flew over to me, and roared loudly, the soundwaves blowing me back a bit. Then its mouth opened. And a ball of light appeared in there. I closed my eyes, and braced for impact... but instead, I heard the thing shriek. The trainer was barely up, leaning against the wall, but he had taken out three Pokemon, a Salamence, Ninjask, and Blastiose. They had apparently attacked the mess-uped thing ('M), but also angered it. However, they also managed to break one of it's wings. I heard the trainer yell something, sounded like an attack. But I was barely conscience. I decided to just try to fall asleep. However, another shriek woke me up. They broke its other wing and its leg. It limped towards them, each time getting blasted by a combined attack. I decided to ignore the noise and just let sleep come to me...

That's right, it's almost over! Looks like WhiteHand might be unconscious for most of then next chapter... Let's see if 'M has anymore tricks... Hey, could someone check to see if this 'M has as many forms as Frieza yet? I think maybe it might have more...


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9:

Fuck, this guy just wouldn't die. And it had another form! God, am I fighting fucking Frieza? Well, at least now, I had the slight advantage. I was conscious, unlike WhiteHand, who I was inching towards, difficult, with all my injuries... Now, I had my top 3 Pokemon out, and they were beating the crap out of 'M! But how long could they or it last on... I needed to kill this thing fast, WhiteHand was unconscious, and soon, I would be, again. So I continued to tell my Pokemon to use their strongest attacks. So far, it was close to death. I think. Anyway, their attacks were getting weaker, and it still wasn't dead! It was recovering faster than we were damaging it. It still shrieked in pain, but I was growing tired of that yell. Eventually, my own Pokemon exhausted all their attacks, and I had no choice but to recall (Most, I left my Ninjask out, but made it look like I recalled him) them. 'M was still standing. It whole body had recovered. Now, I realized it was at the advantage again. One-well bodied behemoth versus one injured man. Well, I ain't going down without a fucking fight. However, like I said, I had no fight in me. Fuck. I guess I have to use my back-up plan. Time to stare-him down as my Ninjask sets up the traps. As soon as he finished, I moved to the left, falling flat on my fucking face. It hurt like a bitch. 'M had charged at me, but my fall caused me to dodge, activating my trap. It crashed into the Mansion, (we're in Cinnabar again, in case you didn't know), and fell back, into my pool of invisible plasma. What my plasma does is split the health of everyone touching it until it's even, and disables healing, like an upgraded version of pain split (It was. I made some here with another scientist a long time ago.). Guess who else happened to fall into it? Now things are more even! I got up, turned towards it, and said "Bring it, bitch." It flashed red, and charged at me. I side-stepped, causing it to crash into the Pokemon Center. FUCK! Now how am I supposed to get off this fucking island! *sigh* Well, first thing first, killing this thing. As the dust cleared, there it was, standing. Staring. I guess this time it was waiting for me to make the first move. Heh. I stood, staring. Then I suddenly ran left, then quickly, very quickly, turned around. As I thought, it charged to my left, missing me. It roared and charged again. This time I jumped, and fell down using gravity to increase the strength of my punch, smacking it somewhere on its right side, making it crash into a building. Suddenly, it occurred to me. I had an Old Amber and HM 2, plus the lab on Cinnabar. I now know how I'm gonna get off. If I get off. However, as I was thinking, I was charged by it again, but this time, it hit. Darn, that hurts ALOT. As I struggled to get up, it flew in front of, roared, and it created a glowing ball of energy in its mouth. Then, the ball burst into flames. As I lay in fear, I know there was no way I could dodge in time. So when the ball of flames grew to a ridicously large size, I just closed my eyes and braced for im- *KLUNK*... huh?... I'm alive? As I looked up, I saw the flames die and the ball shrink, as 'M fell, unconscious. I hope. And right behind it, panting and holding a large, heavy, pipe was none other than WhiteHand, barely capable of even breathing. As WhiteHand fell, I crawled just far enough to barely catch it. Together, we crawled to what was left of the Pokemon Center, and propped ourselves up. We looked at each other, looked at 'M's unconscious body, at each other again, then burst into laughter. Finally. I really hope it's ov- I stopped laughing and looked at 'M again. I wanted to be sure we finished it. I slowly limped towards it, took out an unbroken pokeball, threw it at 'M, and caught it. I then proceeded to throw 'M into the bottom of the ocean. For extra measure, I took out all my empty pokeballs except one, and threw them down too, just in case some idiot from the future would come looking for it. I then limped over to WhiteHand, picked him up, and threw him over my back. It hurt to carry him, but, he was more exhausted then me. We made our way into the lab. Suddenly it occurred to me. How do I USE the fossil restoration machine? I decided to plop WhiteHand on the floor, and look around. It was then I noticed an odd... smell. It was coming from under a desk, so I looked under. I saw what I think was a corpse. I had never seen a corpse this close, so I barfed. Suddenly, the corpse moved. It tried to get up so I backed away, and prepared to fight, thinking a zombie had somehow escaped. WhiteHand also arose, preparing for battle. However, the next part surprised us. The 'corpse' got up, banged its head, and moaned IN PAIN. Obviously, he wasn't a zombie. I limped over to him, and asked him who he was, and where was everyone. He responded "When Fuchsia was attacked, they decided to evacuate anyone and everyone here. Unfortunately, I kind of fell asleep, and I guess I rolled over onto the floor. I was experimenting with the move 'Metronome', and I guess my Pokemon used Sing." I said "Wait. What Pokemon?" It was at that time a Clefairy jumped up and nibbled on my head. It noticed WhiteHand, however, and quickly jumped off and used Moonlight on WhiteHand, so it healed, granted, not much, but still, better. It was then I remembered "Hey, you know how to work the fossil restoration thing?" In seconds, I had my Aerdoactyl. Together, we flew off towards Johto.  
THE END

A/N: I'm good at torturing my fans, aren't I? See if ya can find the reference to a glitch move, and name it!


End file.
